One Weird Wife
by kerosama1994
Summary: Arranged marriages and questions. Please read.Oneshot TsunaXAdelheid.


One weird wife

Disclaimer: I do not own do not sue

Warning: Oocness

Oneshot 27Adelheid

Then let's get this show on the road…

* * *

"_Are you really going to marry him_?" Julie asked.

"_Are you doing this for the Shimon Family, Adelheid_?" Shit.P questioned.

" _Won't you reconsider_?" Aoba begged.

"_Are you okay with this_?" Kaoru inquired.

"_Can you live as a Vongola_?" Large wondered out loud.

"_There's no going back now, are you going to go through everything by yourself, can you live with everything?_" Enma told her.

* * *

These questions meant a lot to her. She won't forget; because each question was part of the present her present. She can still vividly remember all of those things which caused everything to happen. and to think it happened since of a minute reason.

It all began because of a family affair between their two families. Their two families wanted to form an alliance, a much better one compared to the one they currently had…

It was asked by the ninth Shimon boss, Kozato Eishin. When the ninth Vongola boss suggested having a more meaningful alliance.

He was being a mafia boss when dealing with the ninth; he used his own child as a tool to get a alliance. He decided to give his own daughter to them. Like most girls at the mafia I was being used as a way to attain an alliance.

I was his first born from his first and late wife, Kozato Yuzuna, who used to be Suzuki Yuzuna before she was married. When my mother died I was just one; my father was remarried though after a year when I turned two to my other true mother, Yuzuki Gerald. They had one child a baby boy named Kozato Enma. My father was the one who decided everything: me being my half-brother's guardian and my half-brother being his successor…

I'm not mad at my father for deciding my fate, I'm not mad at him for not making me his successor, I'm not mad at him for making me my half- brother's guardian. I'm not mad at my father for what he did. I'm not mad at my younger baby brother; I wasn't mad at my other true mother. Gerald-san was a nice person. Enma was my brother and my father was my father, I won't take it against them…

Yet the truth was I was a bit mad at my father for remarrying just right after my mother died…

I was a bit jealous at my brother for being the one my father choose…

I was a bit mad at the family for forgetting my mother…

I never knew my blood mother; all my memories of her was when I was just a baby so I practically don't remember her at all… All I have of her is a picture of her. My mother disliked having her picture taken. The only photo I had of her was taken in one of the rooms in the Shimon family house right after I was carried by my father. My mother was the one who made sure I wasn't dropped. It was honestly a family photo. It was given to me by my father; I have treasured this photo of my mother.

I grew up within the Shimon family. I was raised with my brother; I grew caring for him. He was accident prone so I had to take care of him when my mother was busy with work. I treated his injuries and made sure he was okay. I was a bit protective of him even as we attended Shimon academy. I made sure he wasn't murdered I made the liquidation committee for my goals. I was still protective of him even as we grew up though I showed it less.

When we entered middle school; we were more distant the reason was he was officially the tenth; not anymore my child brother. I was his protector; his guardian. Me and my brother distanced even more when he got his other guardians. We began to talk fewer times; I never talked to him in school. He and I didn't talk much within the house...

When I was in my third year of middle school we transferred to a middle school nearer to the house because of earthquakes. We had also been invited to the Vongola inheritance ceremony. There had been things going wrong left and right and Vongola had wished we help them. We had protected the Vongola tenth from those humans, hitmans, mafiosos who wanted him dead right by his guardian's side.

Then we, when the whole affair was done the two ninths had decided to meet up and had made a decision I was to go through matrimony and my husband was the tenth boss of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoushi. I didn't take it to heart I just thought this is for the family's future…

* * *

"_Are you really going to marry him_?" Julie asked me.

I didn't answer him instead I asked him how he knew. It was impossible for anyone to know; the ninth only told me today.

"_I had a bug placed within the room the ninth's used._" He answered smirking all the time he was answering me.

I said nothing but it was something only Julie was known for; for having a bug set up there.

"_Adelheid, will you really_?" he asked again his face no longer had a smile his tone was serious and his eyes became sharper than it usually was.

He was actually serious. I answered him this time honestly.

"_Yes I'll marry him for the family_."

I saw as he went from serious to his normal self he gave a grin and said "_Are you really... then ok; yet I think if you marry him I can marry one of the girls from his family like the eye patch girl…_"

I didn't say anything back yet I decided to walk away from the guy. I then thought a bit then I told him to not spread the engagement information.

The guy gave me a salute and swore that he won't tell. I nodded and walked away.

No one knew.

Not even Tsunayoushi knew I don't think the ninth told him…

The whole Vongola family went to Italy. The reason was he just recently became the boss of his family.

* * *

After a couple of years seven months and three weeks.

They came back. They decided to create a base in Japan. The families decided to meet up. We met up in a diner the Vongola were all present there and so were we. My half brother and Tsunayoushi had a good conversation. The rest of us mingled with each other except me and Tsunayoushi's cloud guardian.

I had noticed Tsunayoushi's guardians glancing at me, I wondered what was going on; they looked so curious about something…

The meet was a success the meal was good and there was nothing that went wrong… Aoba and Sasagawa might have fought before they ate and Julie was almost diced by a katana for getting to close to Chrome but no trouble too big for the boss to handle.

I noticed Tsunayoushi had changed. Tsunayoushi was more boss like and less jumpy. He was less accident prone compared to before; he had become manlier compared to before he had a height which was now taller than mine his features were more defined he had a hair pony tail tied and his hair was more controlled.

Almost within the whole meal he never once had eye contact with me. When we were eating dessert I had noticed him looking at me intently; I pretended not to notice.

Though when the meal was finished and we paid the bill I was about to go; when a person touched my elbow. I turned to see Tsunayoushi next to me; he was smiling, he handed me an umbrella.

"_I heard from Enma, if you're not going to go with them take the umbrella; it looks like it will rain_" he answered. When I gave him a questioning look. yet in that moment I got my inner chaos; I wondered if he knew.

As if he thought my thoughts he told me: " _Suzuki-san can we talk about the engagement properly when your free?_"

I nodded and he smiled. Then he said "_okay it's a date then; take care on your way home,Suzuki-san."_

I nodded again grabbed the umbrella and began walking in the direction of the cemetery.

* * *

We met up the next day we met up for a meal. We didn't have much of a conversation at first; yet when the conversation began we ended up talking for a while; even when the meal had arrived. We continued to talk. I had learned he only knew about the engagement when he was already eighteen. They dropped the bombshell on him. He wanted us to date a bit first; to get to know each other better. It was understandable. It is easier for us to get married if we weren't complete strangers to each other. It is an action I can appreciate. It's better if our relationship isn't a bad one. At first it was a bit awkward but we soon became comfortable with each other: it was weird.

We talked about our families at first but as we talked I ended up talking to him more about my personal life; and he did the same. He told me when he was younger he actually was a child terrified by a Chihuahua. Yet now he owns one and he was a scardey- cat when it comes to animals. Though he has a couple of pets now. Most were gifts from his guardians though… and from Reborn and his dad in attempt to cure his phobia.

When he paid; We decided to have dessert. We ended up talking more about ourselves. He liked tarts and cakes as a dessert. He disliked drinking coffee too sweet or too bitter. He was like a child. It was new to me a person who is mature yet childish. Though I thought his personality was interesting… After dessert and coffee we decided to take a walk. We walked in the park and we conversed most of the time about unimportant things. All in all it was fun. We decided to meet again.

We continued to meet we met a couple of times in a week for meals; and for walks. We grew closer and I was beginning to feel more comfortable around him; I had let my guard down at times. And I was beginning to fall for Tsunayoushi. Eventually one family member caught on. This one confronted me.

"_Are you doing this for the Shimon Family, Adelheid?_" Shit.P questioned me one day.

"_What are you talking about"_ I replied ignoring her question.

"_You're dating the Vongola; is the reason for the family."_ She told me.

"_I'm not dating him only for the family."_ I answered her without thinking; I wasn't thinking, it suddenly and unexpectedly happened.

My friend gave a smirk and replied. _"alright but I have to be your maid of honor within your wedding."_

I felt my cheeks turn hot at her words; I watched as she went, smiling and humming a wedding tune.

* * *

After a couple of months of dating we had begun to have a mutual understanding, actually the truth was we we're beginning to have real feelings for each other. I began to relax if Tsuna, as I now call him was there. He and I visited my mother's grave… Then he had decided to come to my house to ask my father for his permission to marry me; I told him it wasn't necessary, yet he still came out and this is how everyone knew…

How they reacted was different. My father was smiling; my mother was excited, my brother was surprised but then he was happy; to have Tsuna as his future brother. The rest of the family was surprised except Julie and Shit P. Yet there was one member who seemed affected by the news in a negative way...

He was quiet the whole time of the permission asking. In the time when Tsuna visited he didn't say anything and when my father gave Tsuna his permission; he seemed to get depressed. The whole family congratulated me. Though he went closer to me and approached me when I was next to Tsuna.

* * *

" _Won't you reconsider?"_ Aoba begged me. He grabbed my hand and started to babbling and begging while his tears poured.

I felt as if I was shot by his actions; I knew he liked me yet I thought he got over me… This was, I wasn't able to move. I felt Tsuna gently hold my other hand. I got my act together and separate my hand from him. My only words to him were: _"I'm sorry"_

Tsuna took me away from where he was and we decided to take a walk; though we decided to take a drive. The night was cold; we were inside his car. Tsuna asked me if I was gonna be alright. I replied with a glance; yet I'm sure he can understand how I was feeling. He gave me a sad smile and Tsuna held me close; trying to comfort me… The night was beautiful, there were many stars… Though I only thought of how Tsuna was close to me and also how relaxing his cologne was and I noticed how saddened his eyes were that night.

* * *

We came back the next morning. There were no people in sight. We explored the place when we reached the eating place; the whole family was there, the party for my engagement was done here today. Yet Aoba wasn't here…

When Tsuna had went they proceeded to tell me about what happened last night after we went. When we left Aoba was still crying and the guys had a talk with him. They comforted him like Tsuna comforted me… Shit P. told my parents about her plans of my engagement party with just the whole family. Also Aoba has left the house from the time the sun was already there; they had no thought where he could be. I felt guilty. Yet I can't break my engagement with Tsuna.

Tsuna came back later that night with his family and his tutor; Reborn and his guardians. He proposed to me today. I had told him he didn't need to but he proposed. Though I accepted his proposal. I felt happy as I felt the ring on my hand; it wasn't the same as the Shimon ring on my hand but it was more than the Shimon ring to me.

"_Are you okay with this?"_ Kaoru inquired. He looked at the mountain of pieces of papers.

I told him I was sure, He told me he thought the other paper was better. I hold the paper he was praising for its quality. This piece was thicker but its color was weird for a wedding. I told him what I thought of it. He nodded and we checked for better pieces.

* * *

"_I didn't think paper for your wedding invitations were such a hard thing to choose; There are a lot of things to think about like type of paper, color and shape…"_ My brother's timid guardian trailed off…

I just gave a grin and resumed my work.

"_You're right it is hard… "_

"_I pity Tsuna and his guardians, They're the ones doing most of the work in the wedding."_

* * *

There on the day before the wedding before I'm about to attend my congratulations with the wedding party. I had saw a couple of my family going out; they were heading to Tsuna's own party. When they were entering the family's car they noticed me and began to tell me tomorrow was the big day; they were gonna make sure Tsuna wasn't too wasted tonight. I nodded and before they left;

"_Can you live as a Vongola?"_ Large wondered out loud.

I glanced at him and told him that; _"I'm living as both Shimon and Vongola."_

He grinned at my answer and went inside the car. When the car left. I closed my eyes and thought.

"_I will live as both, Shimon and Vongola" _

* * *

The day of the wedding came and I was within a room getting prepared for the wedding…

I was there with my maid of honor, Shit P. People gave me things like my new friend Chrome lent me her earrings. They were a gift from Takeshi…

Sit P. gave me a blue hair piece. The hair piece was a clip which went to my hair yet my hair wasn't tied.

My parents gave me my mother's old broach and a new glove.

* * *

We were waiting in the room when a person knocked on the door. Shit P. opened the door and the one who was knocking went inside it was Enma. He congratulated me and said I looked pretty. He kept me company with my chums. Yet when it was time for the wedding; we went outside the room; walked to the car.

My brother was the one who kept me company in the car.

The ride can be considered one of the longest ride yet Enma didn't talk to me. Though when we were near the Church he went near the door.

"_There's no going back now, are you going to go through everything by yourself, can you live with everything?"_ Enma told her; looking anxious.

I told him:

"_I'm not gonna be alone." _

He eased and nodded his own head and he opened the door for me. He was there beside me walking with me until we reached the door and my father took his place. The doors to the Church opened and I can hear the music play. I walked with my father down the aisle and on my way to the altar I noticed a few familiar faces and not familiar faces.

I was only thinking about the man there next to the priest. He really was dashing, he had a big smile on his face. When we finally reached the aisle he went to me and my father went to a pew . He and I went to the altar and the priest began. The wedding past in a complete blur the next thing I knew the priest was asking me the most important question in my life.

"_Do you Adelheid; take Tsunayoushi as your husband, till death do you part?"_

I answered with happiness and pride.

"_I do"_

_

* * *

_This was three years ago; now I'm here in a house Tsuna's parents bought for us as a wedding gift. I glanced at Tsuna who was asleep. Tsuna was asleep on the outdoor swing; he was tired from playing with Yuzuha and Taimu. They were asleep next to the dog. I thought of moving them but they were fast asleep and they looked very comfortable this and Tsuna was waking I walked over to him. He was awake when I reached his side. He gestured me to sit next to him. I sat next to him and he stared at the children and his dog. He gave a smile and told me

"_I'm glad your parents arranged our marriage" _

He held me close and I leaned back to his chest his hands wrapping on my waist. He moved his head to on top of my head. Tsuna gave a contented sigh. I imitated him and gave one myself. I looked up at him and noticed his kind expression.

"_I'm glad too…"_

_

* * *

_Review please no flames.


End file.
